shillahqfandomcom-20200215-history
Current Wall Score
Wall score as of September 3, 2012 8:23 am (Central Time) *note: Colors do not Copy and paste over. Since i will be updating this regularly I do not see a point in spending the time each time formating colors. This is so you can get an idea of scores when NOT in town and want to know. (If you copy the code from frame source you can copy/paste the wall) ---- Rank Name Wall Score Class Sex Race 1 Zarran 13406 Hero Male Lizardman 2 ClemReborn 11520 Warlord Male Centaur 3 Stev 11181 Warlord Male Imp 4 Magyver 10167 Conquerer Male Human 5 Jedi 9524 Conquerer Male Wraith 6 flagstaff 7179 Commander Male Ogre 7 Magicast 6852 Commander Male Satyr 8 Crucial03 4626 Warden Male Dwarf 9 Milli 3804 Brawler Female Dwarf 10 Kuja 3651 Brawler Female Satyr 11 Dargon 3523 Brawler Male Wraith 12 Snufff 3212 Adventurer Male Human 13 hellz 2048 Explorer Male Avian 14 Nousey 1102 Vagabond Male Centaur 15 Loxx 1069 Vagabond Male Wolfman 16 Peligro 1005 Vagabond Male Satyr 17 Postage 860 Wanderer Male Imp 18 jedditte 792 Wanderer Male Draconian 19 Bit 690 Wanderer Male Wraith 20 Corwin 684 Wanderer Male Draconian 21 hendwag 642 Wanderer Male Arachnid 22 Shionto 623 Wanderer Male Human 23 Altena 620 Wanderer Female Avian 24 Fluttershy 535 Wanderer Female Centaur 25 Ganelon 458 Peasant Male Draconian 26 Daeku 439 Peasant Male Wraith 27 Bp 400 Peasant Male Lizardman 28 Assassin 314 Peasant Male Centaur 29 Karai 228 Outcast Female Avian 30 Draden 199 Outcast Male Lizardman 31 SnuggleMonster 193 Outcast Male Ogre 32 Fuujuka 190 Outcast Male Wolfman 33 RiddleStar 179 Outcast Male Lizardman 34 Valdis 176 Outcast Male Elf 35 Aethereal 171 Outcast Male Lizardman 36 Sabu 171 Outcast Male Centaur 37 Sarstan 169 Outcast Male Draconian 38 Solider316 165 Outcast Male Human 39 Kelindor 159 Outcast Male Elf 40 Dad 157 Outcast Male Centaur 41 Admetos 154 Outcast Male Arachnid 42 Knoc 151 Outcast Male Dwarf 43 Endo 151 Outcast Male Dwarf 44 Monty 150 Leper Male Satyr 45 sharpclaw 150 Leper Female Elf 46 Slithzerikai 150 Leper Male Lizardman 47 Aa 150 Leper Female Lizardman 48 Junip 150 Leper Male Wraith 49 Dragonz 150 Leper Male Satyr 50 Detah 150 Leper Male Satyr 51 rume 150 Leper Male Centaur 52 Napp 150 Leper Male Arachnid 53 Treos 150 Leper Male Draconian 54 Hurgonmachhrip4rl 150 Leper Female Imp 55 Alteru 150 Leper Male Human 56 homie 150 Leper Female Wraith 57 Rearden 150 Leper Male Draconian 58 Roark 150 Leper Male Arachnid 59 dfdf 150 Leper Male Arachnid 60 Easygoer 150 Leper Male Lizardman 61 Alacazam 150 Leper Male Lizardman 62 Kell 150 Leper Male Wolfman 63 Greyshell 150 Leper Male Wolfman 64 brookesey 150 Leper Male Ogre 65 Warmade 150 Leper Male Wolfman 66 Skippy 150 Leper Male Ogre 67 Fewrrra 150 Leper Female Wraith 68 Midgento 150 Leper Male Wraith 69 Alzuir 148 Leper Male Pixie 70 Starke 146 Leper Male Avian 71 Froggie 146 Leper Male Avian 72 Liam 144 Leper Male Ogre 73 Lobezno 144 Leper Male Human 74 Rozcah 144 Leper Male Lizardman 75 DamienMarlock 144 Leper Male Draconian 76 sirCsirek 144 Leper Male Orc 77 Calrizzia 144 Leper Male Wolfman 78 Viper 138 Leper Male Wolfman 79 Snuff 134 Leper Male Human 80 Marklaah 133 Leper Male Human 81 slyness 96 Leper Female Wraith